So Cold
by ChrisBreezyx3
Summary: Mike misses his girlfriend, WWE Divas Champion, Miss Eve Marie Torres. Now he's alone, no one to hold on, he knew Eve was the only one and knew that he did her wrong. He knew he had to have her back soon...but how?


So Cold

Mike misses his girlfriend, WWE Divas Champion, Miss Eve Marie Torres. Now he's alone no one to hold on, he knew Eve was the only one and he did her wrong. He knew he had to have her back soon...but how?

A/N: Another song fic based on a song "So Cold" by Chris Brown. I'm really liking the pairing of Miz/Eve, yet I do see some interference...you'll see what I mean in a minute...read and review! :D

* * *

><p>MikeMiz's POV

I cant believe she really left. She left me, all because I was just screwing around with me. What the hell is wrong with me? I knew Eve was the one, I just knew it when she came into the WWE after winning the WWE Diva Search. God, she was perfect. She was perfect in every way. I had to be the luckiest guy on Earth to ever be with someone like Eve, so why I screwed up?

_Pourquoi? _

Yeah, that pretty much sums it up right there. Pourquoi? How could all the blame for my relationship going down the drain go strongly toward one word? One person actually. Maryse Ouellet. The Sexiest of the sexy. What was I thinking? How could I let her do this to me and Eve? More importantly, how could I let me, knowing myself as The Chick Magnet, my ego take control over me? I regret the day Maryse came to me with a plan obviously in mind.

I remember it like it was just yesterday...

_Flashback**_

_No one's POV_

_"Trish Stratus." Maryse snarled when she closed the magazine which proudly displayed the Diva of Decade, Trish Stratus on the front cover. _

_"On the cover, why? Why? I just dont understand why this Canadian thinks that she's a celebrity." Maryse said to the make up artist. _

"_Arent you Canadian?" The woman, assigned to applying Maryse's make up asked. _

_"No, no, no. I am not Canadian. I am French-Canadian. That is two different things." Maryse clarified. "Hey uh, Did you see my photoshoot with Eve on Raw two weeks ago? Hmph. Was good huh? Yeah, Eve the fake champion. I dont know why people like her so much. She has no personality, no charisma. Yeah, well she was sexy in that photoshoot but, I guess it was because I was in the shoot." Maryse laughed. She was later interrupted by powder suddenly pouring down from the top of her head. _

_"Hey, hey, what're you doing?" Maryse got up from the chair and turned to see an amused Eve, laughing. _

_"VOUS CHIENNE!" Maryse tossed the chair aside when Eve slapped her and repeatedly pounded Maryse's against the table numerous of times. _

_****Present Day**_

Mike/Miz POV

Believe me, that wasnt the start of all things. Maryse getting involved in Eve's photoshoot wasnt really the only thing that struck Eve's mind with revenge that is.

_Flashback**_

Still Miz POV

_"Hello, need some help stretching?" I asked when I suddenly spotted Maryse getting ready for her match against Mickie James. Maryse only giggled. _

_"No." She replied, smirking at me. Damn, she is so hot. If only I could get with something like that. _

_"I cant wait to watch you in action later on tonight. It is going to be awesome." I told her. It is true. I am a really big fan of Maryse, dont get me wrong, Eve is my girlfriend and all. But Maryse impresses me the most. _

_"Well maybe if you meet me later on after my match, I'll show you my other moves." _

_This is where my manly instincts got the best of me, I just couldnt hold it in anymore, Maryse is just too damn sexy and it'll be awesome if I get to have her for one night. I leaned in to try and kiss her, but she stops me. _

_"Oh no. You didnt win the United States championship tonight. And I dont want to be seen with a loser." Maryse smirks at me as she attempts to run off. But I grab her and pull her right to me. _

_"A loser? Who do you think you are? I get the whole hard to get thing, but enough is enough, I am The Miz. I can get any girl I want and your going to talk to me like that." I shook my head. That's when I realized that I was making a huge mistake. I almost cheated on Eve, wasting my time with someone like Maryse. Unlike Maryse, Eve understands that everyone loses time through time, and its not about the money, the fame that counts. She always tells me that after I lose a match every single time...especially against John Cena. _

"_So you can blast Mickie in the face with your little perfume and what do I get out of that? Nothing." _

"_Ey, ey, listen. I am a champion..." Maryse begins but I cut her off. _

_"You're not a champion, you're a tease. And one day, your going to lose that championship; could be tonight. And your going to come crawling back, your going to beg to be with me. But it's going to be too late, you had your chance and you butchered it. Just like you butcher the English language everytime you open your mouth. Au revoir, Maryse." _

_****Present Day**_

Miz POV

I cant believe I fell for Maryse, I actually almost cheated on Eve with Maryse. What's worse is Eve actually found out about my little confrontation with Maryse_**. **_She told me she was confused on what kind of a guy I was. Part of her was happy that I didnt cheat on her with Maryse and that I told her how it was, but another part of her was upset because I was tempted to cheat on her with Maryse which made me realize that I was stupid...stupid for going after someone like Maryse this whole time.

I feel a cool breeze coming from out the hallway and I rub my hands against my arms...if only Eve were here. She would probably hug me, keeping me nice and warm. Her warmth with her bright smile that lights up this whole world...I miss her.

_Damn I want my baby back_  
><em> It's so cold without her<em>  
><em> Cold without her<em>  
><em> She's gone<em>  
><em> Now I'm alone, no one to hold on<em>  
><em> Cause she was the only one<em>  
><em> And I know I was dead wrong<em>

"Yo Miz. Come on, watcha waiting for? You've got some business to attend to our in the ring, managing me." Alex Riley interrupts me from my train of thoughts.

"I really dont feel like it right now." I shake my head and sighed.

"What's wrong? Still thinking about Eve eh?"A-Ri asked me.

"Of course I am. Eve is..." I stopped myself. How many times have I explained myself? Sure, I maybe or used to be a chick magnet but this thing I have for Eve, it was real. I needed someone like her in my life.

"Alright, well, Eve actually has a match after mine, so..."

_But if you youuuu_  
><em> If youuu<em>  
><em> See her sooonn<em>  
><em> Ask her will she forgive me<em>

_ If you ever see her_  
><em> If you ever meet her<em>  
><em> If you ever get a chance to sit down, talk to her<em>  
><em> Then tell her it's so cold<em>  
><em> It's so cold, it's so cold<em>  
><em> Here without her<em>  
><em> And tell her I miss her<em>

"Ask her if she'll forgive me, and if she'll give me a second chance. Tell her I miss her, tell her I need her, tell her I want her to come back. Back to keep me warm with that same smile she always shows...yeah...that'll cheer me up." I tell him.

"Okay."

With that being said, Alex walked out. My 2nd chance with Eve, now lies within his hands.

* * *

><p>Eve walked the halls of Raw, somewhat ready for her match as all her focus was on her ex-boyfriend The Miz. She kept remembering those times they shared together, those same times they laughed and goofed off, those times when Miz seemed to cheer her up whenever she was down.<p>

Despite her decision of walking out, she missed him terribly. Throughout all this week she's been feeling really down, and no one cant seem to cheer her up, make Eve smile again. Only Miz was capable of making her smile again, making her heart smile again too.

She had to talk to him.

She started to rush down the hallway, in search of Miz when she was stopped by Alex Riley.

"Hey A-Ri. Umm, have you seen The Miz?" Eve asked him. "Yeah he's..." A-Ri looked to make contact with Eve but stopped himself. A devious smile suddenly creeping on his face.

"Actually he just went home early. And I'm not really worried about The Miz really...let's talk about you Eve..." Alex held up his hand for Eve to take it. For a moment, Eve was hesitant but gave in.

**Next week on Raw...**

The Miz shook his head, disbelief filling his face. He turned to Alex, suddenly growing angry at his apprentice. "Damn it, A-Ri. How many times have I not retained the championship? And didnt I tell you to go and talk to Eve? Why didnt she call me or anything?"

"Dont ask me, I didnt do anything. I told her exactly what you said." Alex told his mentor. The Miz only grew frustrated.

"That's it A-Ri. Something tells me you didnt tell her exactly what I said clearly. She would've came to me, you're done. You're fire. Get out of my face."

Enraged, Alex brutally attack Miz from behind leaving his mentor on the _cold _hard floor. "It's too bad she's long gone now..." Alex kicked Miz aside and went off on his own.

_If you ever see her_  
><em> If you ever meet her<em>  
><em> If you ever get a chance to sit down and talk to her<em>  
><em> Let her know it's so cold<em>  
><em> It's so cold, it's so cold<em>  
><em> Without her<em>


End file.
